


Mornings & Coffee

by phandoe



Series: phan drabbles [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandoe/pseuds/phandoe
Summary: needed to practice being descriptive in my writing class and i wrote this bc all i ever think about is dan and phil tbh. unedited x





	Mornings & Coffee

Coffee-coloured waves fall over his forehead in a way that’s soft and familiar yet a reminder that this is new territory. This is a side of him that he’s wanted to show off at times, others it was his secret. He looks at him and the brown in his eyes are both dark and bright, black and spirited and the look lingers. He doesn’t hide it, doesn’t shift away. Things change. People change. He reckons he himself looks quite different now. When the sun kisses him it leaves scattered dots along the bridge of his nose, his dimpled cheeks, and anywhere else the light can reach. The paleness of his complexion is stark against the cinnamon freckle along his jaw and the tender fluttering of his lashes as he tries to blink away the tired in the form of a yawn.

*******

When the sun meets the moon there is an abundance of light. What is normally smooth and translucent becomes tender and glowing. And still he leans into the look, interrupts the linger and leaves his own mark among the collection of freckles. Eyes that are the colour of both the sky and the forest, eyes that hold a colour that is as rare as the Miami Blue bird. Eyes that hold a love that is as endangered as the poor bird too. He looks at him and is blinded by the light for a moment; he sees himself. He looks at himself and sees coffee and cinnamon; he sees him.


End file.
